User blog:Zoomer3539/My Papa's Donuteria
I'm sorry, but each customer will be ordering three of the same donuts. Introduction TSC (Tony, Scooter, or Custom Worker) walks up to the Sky Ninja, and sees a sign. It says that the Mint Mornings ceremony is tonight. TSC doesn't have enough money, and the only way to get in free is if you get a job at Papa's Donuteria. You get the job, walk up to the ceremony, which is taken place outside. But then it storms. The sign is remade and says that the next ceremony is next year. Papa tells you to start working, much to TSC's dismay. Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Icing Station* *Build Station *The Icing Station is part of the original Build Station. Locals *Rudy *Iggy *Ember *Julep *Hacky Zak Closers *Rudy *Hank *Quinn *Radlynn *Crystal *Xolo *Jojo Customers *Scooter/Tony (First/Tutorial Customer) *Akari (Comes in after the tutorial) *Bruna Romano *Matt *Franco *Maggie *Clair *Carlo Romano *Marty (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Strawberry Icing) *Edna (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Mint Shavings) *James (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Blue Moon Drizzle) *Prudence (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Strawberry Jelly) *Cletus (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Egg Shape Cutter) *Mandi (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Cotton Candy Icing) *Robby (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Marshmallow Filling) *Yippy (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Wildberry Derps) *Mary (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Long John Shape Cutter) *Peggy (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Strawberry Dough) *Mindy (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Daisy Shape Cutter) *Vicky (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Flower Fantasy Icing) *Hope (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Spring Colors Filling) *Julep (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Mint Leaf Bits) *Olivia (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Green Icing) *Ivy (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Rock Candy) *Chuck (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Sun Shape Cutter) *Clover (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Pink Zebra Icing) *Kahuna (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Maui Merengue) *Taylor (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Lollipop Bits) *Nevada (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Dreamsicle Drizzle) *Cooper (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Raspberry Fluff) *Boomer (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Shooting Star Shape Cutter) *Greg (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Aurora Borealis Icing) *Timm (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Jubilee Jam) *Kenji (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Pop Rocks) *Shannon (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Twist Shape Cutter) *Rico (Unlocked at Rank with 29 Pumpkin Spice Dough) *Mitch (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Flag Shape Cutter) *Wally (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Pine Brown Icing) *Allan (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Dulce De Luche) *Ember (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Yum n' M's) *Lisa (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Cinnamon Sugar) *Iggy (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Cosmic Coconut) *Pinch Hitwell (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Football Shape Cutter) *Connor (Unlocked at Rank 37 with First Place Powder) *Bertha (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Tennis Mint) *Alberto (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Berry Sourballs) *Wendy (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Blueberry Drizzle) *Nick (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Cherry Jam) *Willow (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Jack-O-Lantern Shape Cutter) *Foodini (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Cat's Meow Icing) *Professor Fitz (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Chocolate Marshmallow Fluff) *Sasha (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Gummy Onions) *Captain Cori (Unlocked at Rank 46 with French Cruller Shape Cutter) *Gremmie (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Berry Blast Dough) *Sienna (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Pilgrim Hat Shape Cutter) *Johnny (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Feast Fuschia Icing) *Tohru (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Mud Brownie Batter) *Hacky Zak (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Saltwater Taffy Bits) *Trishna (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Orange Icing) *Kingsley (Unlocked at Rank 53 with White Chocolate Chips) *Santa (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Snowman Shape Cutter) *Olga Romano (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Santa Icing) *Doan (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Peppermint Cream) *Rita (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Candy Cane Bits) *Penny (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Purple Burple Drizzle) *Gino Romano (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Lemon-Lime Custard) *Xandra (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Infinity Shape Cutter) *Skyler (Unlocked at Rank 61 with X-Zone Icing) *Ninjoy (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Tutti Fruuti Jelly) *Cecilia (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Countdown Crunch) *Sarge Fan (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Roll Shape Cutter) *Kayla (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Red Velvet Dough) *Scarlett (Unlocked at Rank 66 with Heart Shape Cutter) *Roy (Unlocked at Rank 67 with Chocolate Strawberry Icing) *Utah (Unlocked at Rank 68 with Strawberry Shortcake Filling) *Sue (Unlocked at Rank 69 with Cherry Cordials) *Little Eduardo (Unlocked at Rank 70 with Red Cinnamon) *Hugo (Unlocked at Rank 71 with Nutty Butter Cups) *Georgito (Unlocked at Rank 72 with Smile Shape Cutter) *Mayor Mallow (Unlocked at Rank 73 with Chocolate Mint Icing) *Big Pauly (Unlocked at Rank 74 with Chocolate Confetti Cake Batter) *Zoe (Unlocked at Rank 75 with Dipped Pretzel Bits) *Deano (Unlocked at Rank 76 with Sugarplum Drizzle) *Papa Louie (Unlocked at Rank 77 with Super Papa Pudding) Holidays (New Holidays in BOLD) *Easter (April)- Starts at Rank 6 (Favorited by Scooter/Tony, Cletus, Mandi, Robby, Yippy, Mary, and Peggy.) *'Flower Festival' (May)- Starts at Rank 12 (Favorited by Bruna Romano, Mindy, Vicky, Hope, Julep, Olivia, and Ivy.) *Summer Luau (June)- Starts at Rank 18 (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Chuck, Clover, Kahuna, Taylor, Nevada, and Cooper.) *Starlight Jubilee (July)- Starts at Rank 24 (Favorited by Franco, Boomer, Greg, Timm, Kenji, Shannon, and Rico.) *'Camping Carnival' (August)- Starts at Rank 30 (Favorited by Prudence, Mitch, Wally, Allan, Ember, Lisa, and Iggy.) *'Sports Fest' (September)- Starts at Rank 36 (Favorited by Akari, Pinch Hitwell, Connor, Bertha, Alberto, Wendy, and Nick.) *Halloween (October)- Starts at Rank 42 (Favorited by Matt, Willow, Foodini, Professor Fitz, Sasha, Captain Cori, and Gremmie.) *Thanksgiving (November)- Starts at Rank 48 (Favorited by Maggie, Sienna, Johnny, Tohru, Hacky Zak, Trishna, and Kingsley.) *Christmas (December)- Starts at Rank 54 (Favorited by Marty, Santa, Olga Romano, Doan, Rita, Penny, and Gino Romano.) *New Year's (January)- Starts at Rank 60 (Favorited by James, Xandra, Skyler, Ninjoy, Cecilia, Sarge Fan!, and Kayla.) *Valentine's Day (February)- Starts at Rank 66 (Favorited by Clair, Scarlett, Roy, Utah, Sue, Edoardo Romano, and Hugo.) *'Mint Mornings' (March)- Starts at Rank 72 (Favorited by Edna, Georgito, Mayor Mallow, Big Pauly, Zoe, Deano, and Papa Louie.) Ingredients Shape Cutters: *Ring Shape Cutter (Start) *Round Shape Cutter (Start) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 10) *Twist Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 28) *French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 46) *Roll Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 64) Doughs: *Regular Dough (Start) *Chocolate Dough (Start) *Strawberry Dough (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 11) *Pumpkin Spice Dough (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 29) *Berry Blast Dough (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 47) *Red Velvet Dough (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 65) Icing: *Clear Glaze (Start) *Chocolate Icing (Start) *Sky Blue Icing (Start) *Powdered Sugar (Start) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 2) *Green Icing (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 16) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 34) *Orange Icing (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 52) *Red Cinnamon (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 70) Sprinkles: *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Chocolate Sprinkles (Start) *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 3) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 17) *Cosmic Coconut (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 35) *White Chocolate Chips (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 53) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 71) Drizzles: *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked with James at Rank 4) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 22) *Blueberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 40) *Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 58) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 76) Fillings: *Boston Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Strawberry Jelly Filling (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 5) *Raspberry Fluff (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 23) *Cherry Jam (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 41) *Lemon-Lime Custard (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 59) *Super Papa Pudding (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 77) Holiday Ingredients Easter (Unlocked with Cletus): *Egg Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 6) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cotton Candy Icing (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 7) *Pink Lemon Mist Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 8) *Jelly Bean Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 9) Flower Fest (Unlocked with Mindy): *Daisy Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 12) *Flower Candies (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flower Fest) *Flower Fantasy Icing (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 13) *Cantaloupe Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Flower Fest) *Spring Colors Filling (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 14) *Cherry Limeade Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Flower Fest) *Mint Leaf Bits (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 15) Summer Luau (Unlocked with Chuck): *Sun Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 18) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Pink Zebra Icing (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 19) *Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Maui Merengue (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 20) *Tropical Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 21) Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked with Boomer): *Shooting Star Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 24) *Star Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Aurora Borealis Icing (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 25) *Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Jubilee Jam (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 26) *Cherry Bomb Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) *Pop Rocks (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 27) Camping Carnival (Unlocked with Mitch): *Flag Shape Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 30) *Trail Mix (Unlocked on Day 2 of Camping Carnival) *Pine Brown Icing (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 31) *Orange Juice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Camping Carnival) *Dulce De Luche Filling (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 32) *Root Beer Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Camping Carnival) *Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 33) Sports Fest'' ''(Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell): *Football Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 36) *Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sports Fest) *First Place Powder (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 37) *Brownie Blend Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sports Fest) *Tennis Mint Cream (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 38) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Sports Fest) *Soccer Sourballs (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 39) Halloween (Unlocked with Willow): *Jack-O-Lantern Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 42) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cat's Meow Icing (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 43) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Chocolate Marshmallow Fluff (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 44) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 45) Thanksgiving (Unlocked with Sienna): *Pilgrim Hat Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 48) *Autumn Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Feast Fuschia Icing (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 49) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Mud Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 50) *Candy Apple Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) *Saltwater Taffy Bits (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 51) Christmas (Unlocked with Santa): *Snowman Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 54) *Snowflake Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa Icing (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 55) *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Peppermint Cream (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 56) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) *Candy Cane Bits (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 57) New Year's (Unlocked with Xandra): *Infinity Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 60) *Rainbow Cookie Dough (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year's) *X-Zone Icing (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 61) *Flavor-X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year's) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 62) *Rainbow Creamo Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year's) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 63) Valentine's Day (Unlocked with Scarlett): *Heart Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 66) *X&O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 67) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Strawberry Shortcake (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 68) *Cherry Cordial Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 69) Mint Mornings (Unlocked with Georgito): *Smile Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 72) *Chocolate Mint Bits (Unlocked on Day 2 of Mint Mornings) *Chocolate Mint Icing (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 73) *Mint Marshmallow Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Mint Mornings) *Chocolate Confetti Cake Batter (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 74) *Keylime Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Mint Mornings) *Dipped Pretzel Bits (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 75) Minigames Each minigame has ten different levels and three awards. Explanation of new minigames *Papa Kart isn't just moving in a straight line. It has turns and curves. *Spicy Shot is a Papa's Wingeria version of Hot Shot. *Retro Runner is an 8-bit minigame where you play as Papa and get the pizza. *Batter is where a pancake/waffle/french toast is being hurled at you, and you need to hit it to one of the marked places. *Donut Toss is ring toss, but with donuts. *Radley's Puzzle is solving a puzzle. The puzzles have screenshots of Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack. The puzzles get harder each time. It goes 4-4-9-9-16-16-25-25-36-49. *Ninja School takes place in a dojo, and Ninjoy is there. Two random customers are behind her, wearing the clothes she has on. (Of course these are girls) The two girls do a karate move by pressing a key (either a,s,w, or d), and then Ninjoy will do it, then you will. Ranks Orders (If the ingredient hasn't been unlocked yet, follow this.) Long John or Twist Shape Cutter- Ring. French Cruller or Roll Shape Cutter- Round. Strawberry or Pumpkin Spice Dough- Chocolate. Berry Blast or Red Velvet- Regular. Strawberry or Red Cinnamon Icing- Clear. Green Icing- Sky Blue. Cinnamon Sugar- Powdered. Green- Chocolate. Rock Candy or Cosmic Coconut- Rainbow Sprinkles. Mint Shavings- Chocolate Sprinkles. White Chocolate Chips- Chocolate Chips. Nutty Butter Cups- Crushed Peanuts. Blueberry Drizzle- Vanilla. Blue Moon or Dreamsicle Drizzle- Chocolate. Purple Burple or Sugarplum- Strawberry. Raspberry Fluff or Lemon-Lime Custard- Chocolate Mousse. Strawberry Jelly or Cherry Jam- Whipped Cream. Super Papa Pudding- Boston. Badges Toppings: *Easter Basket: Unlock all Easter toppings *Go Garden: Unlock all Flower Festival toppings *Summer Time: Unlock all Summer Luau toppings *Red, White, and Blue: Unlock all Starlight Jubilee toppings *Outdoor Fun: Unlock all Camping Carnival toppings *Sports Fan: Unlock all Sports Fest toppings *Trick or Treat: Unlock all Halloween toppings *Donut Harvest: Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings *Holiday Cheer: Unlock all Christmas toppings *Happy New Year!: Unlock all New Year's toppings *Playing Cupid: Unlock all Valentine's Day toppings *Minty: Unlock all Mint Mornings toppings Seasons: *Papa's Return: Unlock Papa Louie *Summer Vacation: Reach Summer *Fall Harvest: Reach Autumn *Winter Wonderland: Reach Winter *Spring Has Sprung: Reach Spring *Completed Calender: Unlock all of the holidays Shapes: *Shape Selection: Unlock all of the Standard Donut shapes *Learning the Basics: Serve 4 donut orders *Ring Around The Rosie: Serve 30 orders with Ring Donuts *Round and Round: Serve 30 orders with Round Donuts *Donut Sticks: Serve 30 orders with Long Johns *Twist it Up: Serve 30 orders with Twists *France's Finest: Serve 30 orders with French Cruller *Spiral Snack: Serve 30 orders with Rolls Doughs: *Choose a Flavor: Unlock all of the Doughs *Do the Dough: Serve 30 orders with Regular Dough *Chocolatey: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Dough *Classic Berry: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Dough *Pumpkin Party: Serve 30 orders with Pumpkin Spice Dough *Very Berry: Serve 30 orders with Berry Blast Dough *Velvety Goodness: Serve 30 orders with Red Velvet Dough Fillings: *Jelly Jammer: Unlock all of the Standard Fillings *Boston Blast: Serve 30 orders with Boston Cream *Mousse Mastering: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Blast: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Jelly *Razzle Dazzle: Serve 30 orders with Raspberry Fluff *Very Cherry: Serve 30 orders with Cherry Jam *Fruity Filling: Serve 30 orders with Lemon-Lime Custard *Papa's Best: Serve 30 orders with Super Papa Pudding Icings: *Donut Glazer: Unlock all of the Standard Icings *C-Through: Serve 30 orders with Clear Glaze *Chocolate Topped: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Icing *Reach For The Sky: Serve 30 orders with Sky Blue Icing *Powdered Pastries: Serve 30 orders with Powdered Sugar *Berry Froster: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Icing *Go Green: Serve 30 orders with Green Icing *Cinnamon Coating: Serve 30 orders with Cinnamon Sugar *Orange Topped: Serve 30 orders with Orange Icing *Spice Icing: Serve 30 orders with Red Cinnamon Sprinkles: *Shake It Up: Unlock all of the Standard Sprinkles *Rainbow Wrangler: Serve 30 orders with Rainbow Sprinkles *Semi-Sweet: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Shaker: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Sprinkles *Put the Nut in Donut: Serve 30 orders with Crushed Peanuts *Super Shaver: Serve 30 orders with Mint Shavings *Rockin' Topping: Serve 30 orders with Rock Candy *Cosmic: Serve 30 orders with Cosmic Coconut *White Semi-Sweet: Serve 30 orders with White Chocolate Chips *Peanut Buttery: Serve 30 orders with Nutty Butter Cups Drizzles: *Donut Drizzler: Unlock all of the Standard Drizzles *Nilla Fan: Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Drizzle *Chocoholic: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Drizzle *Strawberry Syrup: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Drizzle *Moon Mastery: Serve 30 orders with Blue Moon Drizzle *Donut Dreams: Serve 30 orders with Dreamsicle Drizzle *Do The Blue: Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Drizzle *Great Grapes: Serve 30 orders with Purple Burple Drizzle *Visions of Sugarplums: Serve 30 orders with Sugarplum Drizzle Customer Awards: *Bronze Beginning: Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards *Repeat Customers: Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards *Silver Star: Earn 5 Silver Customer Awards *Medallion Master: Earn 15 Silver Customer Awards *Restraunt Regulars: Earn 5 Gold Customer Awards *Golden Guru: Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards *Halfway There: Earn 42 Gold Customer Awards *Go for the Gold!: Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers! Service Quality *Order Expert''': '''Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders *Dough Expert: Get a 100% Dough Score on 20 orders *Cook Expert: Get a 100% Cooking Score on 20 orders *Icing Expert: Get a 100% Icing Score on 20 orders *Build Expert: Get a 100% Build Score on 20 orders *Critically Acclaimed: Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic *Award Winning Donuts: Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic *Quality Assurance: Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five differnt days *High Quality: Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 differnt days *Perfect!: Get a perfect Score on 30 orders Money Category:Blog posts